He may be no Romeo, but
by KHwhitelion
Summary: All Ember really wanted was someone to love her. To see past her ghostly body, and see the human girl residing on the inside. To look to her as a friend, a lover, and not the enemy-rock star everyone made her out to be. Then she met Tucker.


**Finally! A bit of fanfiction about one of my two favorite DP pairings (the other being Dan x Danni)….Tucker x Ember! Yeah I know it's weird, but for some reason I think these two fit well together! And after writing these little drabbles, I'm more and more convinced they belong together. **

**Not, this was for a music writer's meme on deviantart, so some of these are really short, and appear unfinished. **

**But take a look and read them yourself! I think they're well written.**

**Oh, and if you must review (and I hope you do) please, no flaming!! **

1. **Secret crush**

Ember sighed, fiddling nervously with her hands. She could sense him coming. Sucking in an unneeded breath, she willed herself intangible, before darting into the air. Emerald eyes wide, they darted around, frantically searching for that boy….that human boy.

"Man Danny, life just doesn't get any easier for you, huh?"

She gasped. That was his voice. Shifting her gaze to the right, Ember noticed three teenagers walking below her. One was that cursed ghost boy, Danny Phantom—or Fenton in this case. Next to him was that….that Goth girl—Ember couldn't remember her name. But on Danny's other side was him. The strange, somewhat geeky human boy that she had developed a somewhat complicated crush on.

---------------------

--------------------

2. **Confession**

"Look here, dipstick," Ember shot, shoving a fist in Tucker's face, "I don't have all day, so I'm going to make this quick. I…." She paused, as if inwardly debating something. But after a quick second, she reeled out of her thoughts, focusing once more on the frightened African-American boy before her. "I….I _like_ you. Get it? I like you." Her cheeks were burning, but she didn't care. After coming this far, Ember certainly wasn't going to back down in fear. Especially since she realized she had Tucker's undivided attention.

"W….wait a minute…." He stammered, pointing at her, "you….you like me? Like, _like _like me?"

Ember's blush deepened. "Yeah" she huffed, crossing her arms, "you got a problem with that?"

-------------------

------------------

3. ** Complete**

Sitting on the roof of his house, both the rock star and the techno-geek sat hand in hand, gazing at the stars.

"You know," Ember said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "ever since I….well….ever since you accepted me, I feel….complete." She smiled, resting her blue topped hair on his shoulder, "like I'm almost human again, you know?"

He put a hand on her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah. I know." He breathed, tearing his eyes away from the stars and looking at her.

------------------

------------------

4. **Empty without him….**

It hurt. This separation. She hated it. These rules—set by Walker to ensure no reaction between humans and ghost other than for destruction. It nearly broke her none-beating heart. Why should _he_ make the rules? Didn't he know what it was like for some of them? For _her_?

She lowered her head, too proud to let tears fall. Without him…._Tucker_….she felt just as alone and empty as she had since the moment she became a ghost. Only worse—knowing the boy she loved was alive and well, and within perfect distance. But being forbidden to interact with him because of some stupid law.

Ember frowned. She couldn't take being away from him anymore.

"Well, laws were made to be broken" she muttered.

------------------

-----------------

5. **Surprise greeting**

His parents weren't home. They'd gone out for the evening, on some married couples date or something. Which meant she was free to actually enter his house this time.

Nervous, yet ecstatic at the same time, he sat on his couch, waiting—slightly impatiently—for Ember to arrive.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Tucker jumped, startled to hear a loud voice coming from right next to him. After straightening his glasses—they'd almost fallen off his face—he turned his head, not really surprised to see Ember sitting beside him, a mock innocent look on her face.

"Hi there Tucker!" She said, "Something the matter?"

------------------------

------------------------

6. **You don't understand**

"Tuck, you've got to be kidding me!" Danny cried, throwing his arms up in the air, "you and _Ember_?! Are you out of your mind!?"

Tucker's look flattened, hands on his hips. "I don't see what the big deal is, dude." He spat, eyes narrowing, "I've never said anything about the girls _you_ were into."

The ghost boy rolled his eyes. "YES! But the girls I dated weren't the other worldly enemy of my best friend!" He stopped. "You ARE aware of all the trouble Ember's caused me, right?"

"Yeah—but so what? She's dead, Danny. A ghost! She has a reason for what she does!"

"Like what?" Danny shot back, "boredom? Sport? Enlighten me, Tuck."

The African-American's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?"

--------------------------

------------------------

7. **Why….**

Tears were brimming in Ember's eyes, tears she was having difficulty holding back. "Tucker…." She began hugging herself as she averted her gaze from the boy opposite her, "Tucker why….why do you put up with me?" She asked shakily, plain fear behind her words.

She didn't look at him, but felt the presence of his hands on hers. "Ember, look at me." He stated. She obeyed, clearly crying now. "Ember….I wouldn't 'put up with you' if I didn't want to. I hang around you because I like you. Just like _you_ like _me_. Remember?"

-----------------------

----------------------

8. **Precious posessions**

"What's that?" Tucker asked, peering over Ember's shoulder. She jumped, instantly shutting the book she'd been holding.

"O-oh this? It's n-nothing….nothing at all." She replied, flustered and embarrassed.

Tucker folded his arms. "No seriously. What is it?"

Ember didn't respond right away. She simply looked at Tucker, then down at the book in her arms and back at Tucker again. "Well….I trust you I guess…." She started, almost reluctantly handing him the book.

Tucker took it eagerly. Flipping through the pages, he realized what it was. "Ember this is…."

"So? You're telling me just cuz I'm dead I can't keep a diary?" She snapped.

"Whoa whoa….that's not what I meant. It just looks really old is all."

She sighed. "That's because it is. That diary is the same one I had when….when I was still alive."

------------------------------

------------------------------

9. **Nothing but ashes remain….**

Sitting alone in her room, Ember gazed longingly out the window. So much had changed since she died. For one, her parents no longer lived in the building she was currently in—it seemed they moved out after her death. But the town itself seemed different. Grayer—older—worn down. Looking at it all formed a knot in her stomach. She didn't know why she had come back; since she became a ghost, Ember had resolved never to go back. But….

….but since meeting Tucker, she had acquired this uncontrollable desire to be human again. To live again. Which could be the reason why she was now huddled in her old, barren room, with nothing but memories of her past life running through her head.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

10. **Halloween**

Halloween was always a special occasion in the Ghost Zone. It was the one holiday all poltergeists looked forward to. Where they could cause terror freely without fear of being caught.

However, for Ember, Halloween had gained a new meeting for her. For the first time in about five or so years, she was going to a Halloween party. A _human_ party. And she was going as Tucker's date.

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about being recognized as a ghost. It was Halloween. Even if she didn't wear a costume, no one would be able to tell she wasn't human. A huge relief on her part. And it was the one time, this year, she could spend some quality time with Tucker without being interrupted by the halfa-boy.

------------------------------

------------------------------

11. **Surprise greeting: take two**

"Tucker!" Ember cried, floating over to him. He whirled around, recognizing her voice, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Ember!" He answered, holding out his arms. Taking the hint, the blue-haired ghost continued forward, rushing to embrace the boy in a tackling hug. They fell to the ground, her on top of him, both blushing like crazy but laughing hysterically.

"S-sorry about that," Ember said after a moment, standing up. She held out a hand, and Tucker took it gratefully.

----------------------------

----------------------------

12.**First kiss**

Tucker had never been kissed by a girl. They either thought he was too much of a geek, or just lame as a person. But when Ember's lips met his, everything changed. All thoughts of previous girls vanished. There was only him and her. Their love, their kiss. Nothing else mattered.

----------------------------

----------------------------

14. **Three little words….**

"You know," Ember murmured, snuggling closer to her lover.

"Hm?"

Ember flushed. "I….I never thought I'd love anyone else after I died. I thought, as a ghost, I had nothing going for me….just emptiness, and cold." She kissed his cheek. "But that was before I met you." She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "I mean _really _met you. You changed me, Tucker. Made me realize that, even though I'm a ghost, I can still feel….I can still love."

Tucker's head turned so fast his neck nearly snapped. "W-what?! D-did you….?!"

She nodded, "I love you Tucker."

"B-but I….that is….I thought you were speaking metaphorically! I didn't think you—"

He couldn't finish. Ember's kiss prevented from speaking.

She broke away after a moment or two, giving him a chance to catch his breath. "I love you. I mean that. I want to spend the rest of my….well….you know….with you. You're everything to me, baby pop."

Shocked as he was, Tucker managed a smile. "I….wow….thank you…."

------------------------------

------------------------------

14.

**Her man**

Tucker was a genius when it came to technology. He'd even outsmarted Technus, the 'master of technology' with nothing more than a PDA. Ember couldn't help but be proud of 'her man.' She shook her head, long bangs flopping at the sides of her face. She couldn't understand why he didn't have more girls attracted to him. Not that she was complaining—she liked being the only girl in his life. But still, she couldn't help but wonder.

_Of course, most people at Casper high care more about popularity than they do love_, she speculated, slender brow furrowing.

----------------------------

----------------------------

15. **Cold memories**

Sometimes she felt so alone. Even with the other ghosts in the ghost zone….even with Tucker….sometimes Ember felt as though no one in the world could possibly understand what she'd been through. What she felt. Ghosts were too superficial….too concerned about power. And Tucker, as sweet as he was, just couldn't possibly understand how she felt….what she experienced….the memories she still held of the day she died. Of orange hair and violet eyes….of millions of people surrounding her, chanting her name. Music, singing, a two-toned guitar….

….and fire. Lots of fire. She shivered, still remembering the heat of the flames against her skin, the tormented looks of everyone around her….and the overwhelming terror in her heart. How something so good could end up so bad.

"My entire life…." She murmured quietly, "….my career….gone." Just like that. And now she was no one. The only thing people associated her name with now was fear, destruction….and evil.

But she wasn't evil. She was just….well, she was just a ghost. The essence of a person who once was. And no matter how hard she tried, she still felt alone.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

16. **Thoughtful **

"Remind me what we're doing here again?" Ember asked, raising an eyebrow as she passed the produce section of the supermarket. Tucker grinned.

"Well, you're always talking about being human, right?"

"Riiiight...."

Something in his eyes glimmered. "Well, I figure that if you want to feel more human, we should do some things that are human—alive—related. And going to the supermarket is one of those things."

She couldn't help herself, the first thing she did in response to his explanation was giggle. "You're cute, you know that?"

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

17. **Old bf, new enemies**

Ember growled, hurling an ecto-blast at Skulker. "WHAT do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, anger blazing in her green eyes.

"I'm ridding the word….and you….of this human scum." Skulker replied coldly, gesturing with a metallic hand to the injured boy kneeling on the ground.

"WHAT?!" Ember shrieked, "Since when is that YOUR place, dipstick?!" She continued, firing another ecto-ray at the hunter. He countered it with one of his own.

"Because….because you broke up with me for him!" Skulker shot.

------------------------------

------------------------------

18. **He makes things….**

Twirling around on the dance floor, Ember's black velvet dress, though it hugged her body, spread out at her feet, and was swirling about like a flower. She flashed a glance at Tucker, her dance partner, in silent thanks for asking her to go with him to the school dance. It was the most fun she had had in a long while. _That's what I like about Tucker,_ she realized as she spun around yet again, _he always makes sure I'm comfortable—wherever we go. He makes things…._she looked at him again…._fun_.

-----------------------------

------------------------------

19.** Stunning**

"W-O-W" Tucker managed, his jaw dropping as he stared at his 'girlfriend'—he'd started calling her that in his head—step out of the dressing room. She looked….beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

Ember blushed, the red contrasting nicely against her pale skin. "Do you like it?" She asked, walking in a circle to make sure he saw the dress she was wearing from all sides.

The tech-geek couldn't say anything, so he merely nodded. She had on a silky, silver sleeveless dress—a low neck line—that outlined her curves.

--------------------------

--------------------------

20. **Can't touch me**

"See, see?" Tucker taunted, zigzagging in between Dash Baxter's blows, "you can't touch me!"

The blond swore, "Stand still, Foley!!" he cried, swinging wildly at the other boy. But Tucker had other ideas—obviously—as he refused to get anywhere in range of Dash's fists. Dash groaned. "I don't get it," he said, scratching his head, "when did you get so confident?"

"It's because he knows if you beat up on him, then _I'll_ come and wipe the floor with your sorry butt."

Dash spun around, and his eyes widened in shock. "Ember McLain…..?!" He sputtered, "what….what are you doing here?!"

Ember scowled. "I'm his girlfriend." She stated, jerking her thumb in Tucker's direction.

"H-his…."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Aw….poor Dash….he never saw **_**that **_**coming!! **

**Anyway, that's it….for now. I'm not sure if I'll add anymore drabbles to this. I hope so, but you never know. **

**Please R&R! I really want to know what people think of these two….seeing as to how I'm pretty sure I invented this couple….**


End file.
